


Quite Fucked

by tuai



Series: Ya no somos invencibles (extras) [9]
Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Birthday, College, Drunkenness, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuai/pseuds/tuai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo único que Dan quiere es amor verdadero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite Fucked

**Author's Note:**

> _En la universidad, (Octubre 2009 - Mayo 2013)_

–¿Has visto mi paquete de tabaco? –preguntó Chuck, estirándose en la cama con pereza.

–¿Tienes que fumar ahora? ¿No puedes esperar cinco minutos?

–No, porque tengo intención de follarte otra vez en cuanto recobres el aliento –contestó–. Ha sido una semana muy larga.

–Entonces guárdalo para luego –me quejé, desenredando las piernas de entre las sábanas blancas.

Encontró el paquete de tabaco y encendió un cigarrillo, expulsando el humo muy lentamente.

Yo no debería estar hablando. Debería estar quedándome medio dormido con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Chuck como hacía siempre, quejándome del humo, mientras él se quejaba de… de todo, porque es lo que hace, y porque es una costumbre mía (la de tocarle) que nunca le ha gustado. Pero una costumbre, al fin y al cabo, y hasta él se habitúa a esas cosas con el tiempo.

–El caso es que tenía que decirte algo –dije por fin–. Si no me hubieras quitado la ropa según entraba por la puerta te lo habría dicho antes de… _esto_.

–No parecías tener mucha prisa. Seguro que puede esperar.

Me puse los pantalones y me senté a los pies de la cama, con la espalda apoyada contra el marco de metal al que hacía apenas cinco minutos me agarraba entre gemidos. No era la mejor imagen para tener grabada en el cerebro en ese preciso momento.

–Es un poco importante.

–Vale –contestó, con un suspiro. Y sonó como si ya supiera lo que iba a decir.

–Verás. –Carraspeé un par de veces, fruncí el ceño, me mordí el labio, volví a carraspear. –El otro día conocí a alguien. Una chica de mi clase de Literatura Comparada. Fuimos al cine.

Chuck sólo asintió con la cabeza. No estaba exactamente sonriendo. A esas alturas ya era capaz de distinguir entre una sonrisa y una mueca de ‘me hace tanta gracia cuando te pones nervioso’.

–Y luego tomamos café –continué–. El otro día. Quiero decir, otro día distinto. 

–Daniel, dilo de una vez.

–Creo que quiero salir con otra persona.

No había pretendido que sonara así de fuerte, así de ‘ _quiero romper contigo_ ’, porque realmente no había mucho que romper entre él y yo. Tardó un par de segundos en contestar.

–¿Y bien? –dijo finalmente, y seguía sonriendo.

–¿No te molesta?

–¿Por qué debería molestarme? 

–No lo sé. 

–¿A ti te molesta que yo me acueste con otras personas?

–Supongo que no –y era verdad–. Pero no es lo mismo. Yo quiero _salir_ con ella. Llevarla a cenar y regalarle flores y… tú y yo deberíamos dejar de vernos.

–Algún día iba a pasar –y sonó más a hecho que a resignación, pero algo cambió en su cara.

–¿Eso es todo?

–¿Qué más quieres? 

–¿Que te importe?

–Me importa, porque eres bueno en la cama.

–Perfecto –escupí. Era de esperar.

–¿Quieres que luche por lo _nuestro_? –preguntó él, irritado–. Lo nuestro nunca ha sido más que sexo. Ella te va a dar cosas que a mí no me interesan. Será una chica rubia y encantadora, muy dulce, de sonrisa cálida y largas piernas de la que te enamorarás y a la que acabarás regalando osos de peluche en San Valentín. Yo no necesito eso, pero tú sí. ¿Quieres que me enfade y patalee? Porque puedo hacerlo, si te hace feliz.

–No hace falta que seas tan cínico.

–No estoy siendo cínico. Estoy siendo racional. Si realmente sólo quieres mi permiso –y lo dijo casi burlándose–, te lo estoy dando. Pero si lo que quieres es que yo tenga una revelación mística y te invite a una cena romántica… bueno, eso no va a pasar.

–Vale, ahora estás empezando a ofenderme.

–Has sido tú el que ha tenido la genial idea de dejarlo.

–¿Dejar qué? No es como si esto significara una mierda para ti.

–No iría a New Haven la mitad de los fines de semana si no significara nada. Y tú lo sabes. ¿Estoy enamorado de ti? Desde luego que no, pero esto –y lo dijo señalando el espacio en la cama entre los dos–... si tampoco significara nada para ti no habrías venido hasta aquí a decírmelo.

–Me pareció lo justo.

–Pues vale, ya lo has hecho. Ahora puedes irte –la ceniza de su cigarro cayó sobre las sábanas, y la limpió con un movimiento descuidado con la mano.

–Venga ya.

–Has venido a decirme que no quieres volver a verme. Ya me lo has dicho, así que no sé qué haces aún aquí. A menos que esto venga con un mes de preaviso, como cuando te despiden del trabajo.

–No me hace gracia.

–Pues no entiendo por qué no. 

¿Porque iba a echarle de menos? Si le decía eso él habría contestado que un vibrador de tamaño medio habría suplido su función perfectamente. O que podía seguir viniendo los fines de semana con mi sustituta de Serena, siempre que estuviera buena. En el fondo puede que yo supiera que no era eso lo que _quería_ decir, porque le conocía lo suficiente para saber que él también me echaría de menos, que había momentos en los que esto parecía una relación de verdad. Cuando nos veíamos por primera vez el viernes por la tarde y se le iluminaban los ojos. Cuando nos despedíamos el domingo y él me besaba muy lentamente, para acordarse de mi sabor durante toda la semana. Aunque no fuera amor, aunque fuera sólo lujuria, merecía la pena.

–Porque te voy a echar de menos.

–No te vayas, entonces.

–Chuck…

–¿No era eso lo que necesitabas que dijera?

Era lo que menos necesitaba oír, aunque no fuera en serio. O no del todo.

–Necesito una relación de verdad. Necesito ser capaz de enamorarme de alguien. 

–¿Y puedes enamorarte de ella?

–No pierdo nada por intentarlo.

Chuck soltó una risotada que casi fue un gruñido.

–No quería decir eso –traté de arreglarlo–. Es solo una manera de hablar.

–No, tienes razón. No puedes enamorarte de mí, porque yo no te dejaría. Así que te irás con esa como–se–llame… 

–Melinda –apunté.

–Me da lo mismo. Te irás con ella y todo será precioso hasta que os aburráis el uno del otro. Y entonces volverás a estar salido y me llamarás. –Apagó lo que quedaba de su cigarro en el cenicero de la mesilla, con más brusquedad de la necesaria. –Y nos veremos un fin de semana, y luego otro, y luego volveremos a estar exactamente igual que ahora. Hasta que encuentres a otra y vuelvas a repetirlo. Y me parece bien.

–No te entiendo.

–Estás demostrando perfectamente mi punto. Tú quieres una relación, y yo no. Yo no quiero tener que hablar contigo. Yo quiero morderte y besarte y tocarte y follarte contra el cabecero de la cama hasta que pierdas la consciencia. Hablar contigo es irritante, follar contigo es genial, así que no voy a negarme la próxima vez que vuelvas con las orejas gachas.

–¿Y si no vuelvo?

–No hace falta que me invitéis a la boda, pero espero que Miranda y tú tengáis unos hijos preciosos.

Tardé un par de segundos en contestar.

–Es Melinda. 

Le observé, ahí sentado al lado opuesto de la cama, apenas cubierto por la sábana, sin el mínimo brillo de esperanza en sus ojos. 

–¿Tú ya no crees en el amor?

–Lo dices como si hubiera creído alguna vez.

–¿Pero has estado enamorado?

–Por cosas como ésta no me gusta hablar contigo, Humphrey.

–Yo creo que no. No puedes haberte enamorado y no creer en el amor. En algún momento lo harás de verdad y me darás la razón.

–Ya te avisaré cuando eso pase –contestó, escéptico–. Mientras tanto, tú ya te esfuerzas por enamorarte suficiente por los dos. Aparentemente tú eres el experto, pero juraría que no es así como funciona.

–Sólo quiero salir con ella, y no puedo hacerlo si me acuesto contigo. Yo nunca he sido así.

–Hasta que me conociste a mí –añadió, con malicia–. Debo de ser muy mala influencia.

–Deja de burlarte de mí.

–Tú deja de darme sermones. Deja de psicoanalizarme y de creerte mejor que yo. Sólo estás tratando de sentirte menos culpable convenciéndote de que es lo mejor para mí. Que si dejo de acostarme contigo encontraré el verdadero amor. ¿Sabes qué? No me interesa el verdadero amor. Me interesa el sexo. 

–Porque el sexo te hace poderoso, y el amor te vuelve vulnerable –contesté, con mi tono de sabelotodo que él tanto odiaba–. Da mucho miedo, pero vale la pena. 

–Tienes veinte años, deja de hablar como si supieras algo sobre el amor. 

–Yo he estado enamorado.

–¿A los diecisiete? Eso no es amor, es jugar a las casitas. Sabes del amor tan poco como yo, pero tú lo idealizas, lo conviertes en la solución a todos tus problemas, cuando yo creo que es la causa. Así que sal y enamórate, y espero que cuando vuelvas hayas aprendido algo.

–¿Me estás echando?

–No. Estaba esperando que te quedaras el resto del fin de semana. 

Y me quedé hasta el domingo por la noche.

–––

Y no hablamos hasta meses después, cuando Melinda me dejó y volví a llamarle. Tuve que reconocer que no me había enamorado, y que tenía razón, porque todo volvió a ser como antes. De viernes a domingo éramos lo único que había en el mundo. Él y yo, comida a domicilio y películas en la tele a las tantas de la madrugada. Pero de lunes a jueves no éramos nada. 

Y entonces hubo una chica guapa que conocí en la biblioteca, y funcionó un par de meses; y más tarde un chico tímido y gracioso, con el que duré apenas tres semanas. Y hubo más conversaciones sobre el amor con Chuck, pero cada vez eran más cortas. Yo le decía que había conocido a alguien y él se reía y decía:

–¿Entonces tengo sólo hasta el domingo?

Y dejé de sentirme culpable. Porque a él no le importaba, porque sabía que siempre volvería. Yo siempre creía que sería la última vez, y nunca lo era.

Andrea me había dejado hacía una semana, en medio de los exámenes finales. Para ser sinceros, no me importó demasiado. Dijo que buscábamos cosas distintas en la vida. Yo tenía veintidós años, no tenía ni idea de lo que buscaba en la vida. Sólo sabía que quería ser escritor, y que ella quería ser abogada divorcista y no tenía ningún sentido del humor. Así que me vino bien, porque me concentré en mis exámenes, que es lo que hay que hacer cuando estás a un par de semanas de terminar la carrera.

Pero empecé a pensar en Chuck. Era casi un acto reflejo. Cuando salía con alguien ni me acordaba de él durante semanas, pero cuando estaba solo, su imagen se me colaba en la mente cuando menos lo esperaba. Eso era lo que me movía a llamarle, a decirle:

–¿Haces algo este fin de semana? Porque puedo pasarme por tu casa, si quieres.

Y no había que decirle nada más, porque ya se lo imaginaba.

Esa tarde (era lunes 16 de mayo, yo me había tomado ya cinco cafés, fuera el día estaba muy nublado pero yo me pasaba dieciséis horas diarias en la biblioteca, así que daba igual) le llamé.

El teléfono sonó durante muchísimo tiempo, y cuando descolgaron estaba seguro de que me había equivocado. Porque no sonaba al apartamento de Chuck en Cambridge, sino al antro más ruidoso y sucio del mundo. Contestó una mujer. 

–Vale… erm… ¿estoy llamando a Chuck Bass?

–No lo sé, espera un segundo, cielo. ¡Chuck! –la oí gritar– Chuck, cariño, ¿cómo es tu apellido?

–Bass –oí que respondía de fondo. Y luego–: Deja eso y vuelve aquí.

–Sí, Chuck Bass –me dijo–. Pero ahora no puede ponerse. 

–Vale. –Y estuve a punto de colgar, pero lo pensé mejor. –Espera. Dile que le llama Daniel.

No sé por qué dije Daniel, y no Dan. Pero enseguida le oí al otro lado del teléfono. 

–Humphrey. Creí que habías muerto.

–Casi. Ya veo que no es el mejor momento, así que…

–No, es precisamente el mejor. Acabo de terminar los exámenes y empezar la fiesta.

–Vaya, me alegro. ¿Han ido bien? –pregunté. Porque de repente no tenía nada que decirle.

–Sorprendentemente bien. Cuando tú no estás aquí tomo muchas más drogas, y he descubierto que mejoran mi rendimiento académico. –Oí una puerta que se cerraba, y el ruido de fondo cesó por completo. –Una pena no haberlo descubierto hasta el último curso. ¿Cómo es que me llamas después de…? ¿Cuánto ha sido, seis meses? 

–Algo más. 

–Y, ¿a qué debo el placer ahora?

Como si no lo supiera ya.

–No sé, me he acordado de ti. Estamos acabando la universidad, es un momento de hacer balance de nuestras vidas –solté, sin pararme a pensar en la chorrada que estaba diciendo–. Y tal. 

–¿Balance?

–Sí. No sé. Eso me dijo mi novia al dejarme.

–Claro. Ya me parecía raro que llamaras sólo para _hablar_. ¿Cómo se llamaba esta última?

–Andrea. 

–Andrea. ¿Y qué balance haces de tu vida, entonces? 

–Me da la impresión de que te estás riendo de mí.

–Sólo un poco, Daniel. Estás diciendo muchas tonterías. –Casi podía oír su sonrisa sardónica. –Pero contesta a mi pregunta.

–No sé. Pues espero aprobar todos los exámenes y no tener que recuperar nada en junio y…

–¿Cuándo acabas?

–Tengo el último el viernes. Y después me han cogido de becario en una editorial durante el verano. 

–¿En Nueva York? 

–Sí.

–Yo voy a estar todo el verano en Nueva York. Tengo que empezar a trabajar como el presidente de una empresa multinacional que soy.

–¿Cuándo vuelves?

–Cuando se me pase la borrachera y la resaca. ¿Un par de semanas? –suspiró–. Pero aún no has contestado a mi pregunta.

–¿Cuál?

–¿Qué balance haces de tu vida? Sólo me has dicho lo que quieres hacer con ella.

–Ya. 

–¿Y bien?

–No sé. No sé qué balance hago. No sé cómo hacer balance.

–En economía, es la diferencia entre los activos y los pasivos.

–¿Seguimos hablando de lo mismo?

–Diferencia entre lo que tienes y lo que debes. Entre lo bueno y lo malo. ¿Cómo es tu balance?

–Positivo, supongo. Tengo una carrera y veintidós años y un buen futuro por delante, y sólo debo un préstamo gigantesco –traté de bromear.

–¿Has conseguido enamorarte?

–No –contesté sin titubear.

–Eso debería ir en los pasivos.

–Supongo que sí.

–Supones. ¿Qué fue de aquél Dan de ‘porque el amor es una fuerza tan poderosa y blablabla’? –trató de imitarme. Con escaso éxito, porque él siempre habló mucho mejor que yo.

–El amor me evita a toda costa, como si le hubiera robado el almuerzo en el colegio.

–No sabía que eras de esos.

–No. Bueno, de hecho eras tú. Aún me debes un par de sándwiches de hummus.

–¿Eran tuyos los sándwiches de hummus? Estaban francamente buenos.

–¿Gracias? Los prepara mi padre. Puedo… invitarte a uno cuando volvamos a la ciudad –dije, tratando de sonar casual.

–Señora Robinson, ¿está tratando de seducirme?

–Es sólo un sándwich.

–Nada es sólo un sándwich. ¿Desde cuándo comemos sándwiches? Más aún, ¿desde cuándo hablamos por teléfono?

–Desde que somos dos adultos con título universitario, supongo.

–Tú aún no lo tienes –se oyeron voces al otro lado de la línea, y Chuck replicó algo que no llegué a entender–. Daniel, tengo que dejarte. La orgía se está quedando fría.

–Vale, pues ya nos –pero me colgó el teléfono antes de que pudiera terminar la frase–… veremos.

¿Eso era todo? Parecía que me había convertido en un adulto de verdad. Había llamado a Chuck y había tenido una conversación civilizada con él. Y yo no había sonado desesperado ni necesitado ni cachondo como un quinceañero. O no demasiado. O puede que sí, y él solo hubiera decidido ignorarlo. Porque éramos adultos, la universidad se había acabado y también lo _nuestro_. Eso que teníamos, que no sé muy bien qué era. Relación sexual a largo plazo, la llamaba él. Yo lo llamé ‘eso’ durante cuatro años y pico, y me funcionó bien.

Así que, ¿se había acabado de verdad? No sabía si estaba aliviado o… molesto no era la palabra. Tampoco triste. Era un poco de todo. Un poco la sensación de que la comida india nunca sería lo mismo sin Chuck quejándose porque necesita más picante, y que luego me besara y su lengua ardiera. Ese tipo de cosas las echaría de menos, los detalles. Porque con Chuck todo estaba en los detalles. Era esa forma que tenía de mirarme cuando estaba desnudo, como si fuera una escultura, que me hacía sentir muy incómodo. Esa manera suya de gemir, tan animal, tan primaria. Eso de que supiera lo que me gustaba y cómo me gustaba, porque lo habíamos descubierto a la vez.

Mierda.

Le iba a echar mucho de menos.

–––

Llovía a cántaros. Eso era bueno, porque así me evitaba la tentación de escapar de la biblioteca. Otros años por esta época hacía un sol radiante y era una auténtica putada estar estudiando para los finales. Pero parecía que Dios se había apiadado de nosotros esta vez. Además, el sonido monótono de las gotas golpeando el tejado me ayudaban más que la Sexta Sinfonía de Beethoven (La Pastoral, que era la mejor para estudiar, porque me recordaba a aquél fragmento de Fantasía, la película de Disney, y empezaba a pensar en preciosos centauros de colores).

También había bebido demasiado café.

Vibró el móvil sobre mi mesa. Un mensaje de Nick, mi compañero de habitación. Con una falta absoluta de ortografía básica que no voy a reproducir aquí, dijo algo como:

> Ven, un tipo muy borracho pregunta por ti. ¿Ese tío al que te tiras?

Nick tenía dos cosas buenas: fumaba mucha maría y compartía, y se pasaba todos los fines de semana en casa de su novia en Boston. Pero tenía una mala, que no era precisamente sutil.

Como fuera, Chuck estaba borracho y en mi residencia, y yo en veinte horas tenía el último examen de mi vida. No era el mejor momento. Pero Chuck necesitaba mucho más que un par de copas para emborracharse, y era el borracho más estúpido que había visto en mi vida. Y yo llevaba cuatro años en la universidad, sabía todo lo que se puede saber sobre borrachos.

Así que allí que fui, bajo la lluvia y sobre los charcos, y corrí hacia mi residencia, subí los escalones de tres en tres y entré a mi habitación. Habría sido irónico que fuera _otro_ de los tíos a los que me había tirado, y bastante más plausible, pero eso no se me había pasado por la cabeza. Pero no, era Chuck. Chuck tumbado en mi cama, empapado de pies a cabeza. Nick, de pie junto a la puerta, al borde del colapso. 

–Por fin. Dios. Creo que me ha confundido contigo y ha tratado de besarme, pero… Tío. Qué mal –dijo, pasándose una mano por el pelo–. Me voy a la biblio.

–Gracias por esperar.

–Pienso dormir aquí esta noche, ¿sabes? No quiero cosas raras –y salió con los libros bajo el brazo.

Me acerqué a Chuck. No le había visto peor. Ni ese famoso día después de la muerte de su padre, ni la nochevieja cuando se enteró de que Blair se iba a vivir a Francia; sólo alguna vez en su cumpleaños si no le había parado a tiempo…

Mierda.

–Daniel. ¿Ahora sí eres tú?

–Hola, Chuck. Feliz cumpleaños. 

–Está lloviendo.

Me quité los zapatos, en los que iba chapoteando, y la chaqueta, que no había hecho nada por parar la lluvia.

Había gente que se ponía agresiva cuando bebía demasiado. Otros se ponían afectuosos y te juraban que eras su mejor amigo del mundo, aunque acabaras de conocerle. Chuck se ponía depresivo. Quizá fuera que solo bebía de esa manera cuando estaba depresivo de por sí.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–¿Quieres tomar un café? Podemos salir a tomar un café, tú y yo. Nunca hemos salido a tomar un café.

–No creo que sea lo más apropiado –dije, acercándome a la cama y tratando de hacer que se incorporara.

–El año pasado viniste a mi casa y vimos una película mala de indios y vaqueros en mi cumpleaños.

–No me acuerdo de eso.

–Y nos besamos lento mucho rato. Mucho rato. Y yo te quité la ropa muy despacio.

Empezó a tratar de desabrocharme la camisa. Tenía las manos frías y torpes.

–Ya vale, Chuck.

–Ya no te gusta. Eres demasiado adulto para mí –y de la manera en la que lo dijo sonó casi ofensivo.

Era un niño. Un niño que jugaba a ser mayor, el presidente de su propia empresa. Se ponía una corbata y parecía que tenía cuarenta años, pero por dentro… por dentro era un niño que no tuvo suficiente tiempo para jugar con cochecitos.

–Estás muy borracho. Voy a quitarte la ropa y vas a darte una ducha de agua fría.

–No necesito una ducha, ya estoy mojado.

Conseguí levantarle y pasar su brazo por mis hombros para arrastrarle hasta el baño. Me pilló desprevenido y me robó un beso. Fue corto y acertó en los labios de pura suerte, pero fue el beso más triste que me han dado nunca. Sabía a whisky y a ceniza, a desesperación, a miedo y a tristeza.

–Dan, no me dejes solo, ¿vale?

–Vale.

Vomitó un par de veces en el baño, y después de la ducha pareció encontrarse mejor. Aún borracho, aún torpe y un poco estúpido, pero por lo menos se mantenía de pie. Incluso se miró al espejo y trató de peinarse.

–Estoy horrible –dijo–. Lo siento.

–¿Estás bien?

–Horrible.

–Eso ya lo veo, me refiero a lo demás.

–Sí.

Le dejé un albornoz. Estaba un poco deshilachado y era de algún color indefinido entre gris y marrón, pero era un albornoz. Le senté en mi cama, con la espalda pegada a la pared, y fui a buscar algo de comer a la máquina del pasillo. Encontré una chocolatina y un sándwich que no tenía un aspecto demasiado repulsivo, y con eso me conformaba.

–Trata de comer algo –le pedí, sentándome a su lado. 

–No me comería ese sándwich ni aunque fuera lo último que quedara en la Tierra tras un holocausto nuclear –replicó, abriendo el envoltorio de la chocolatina. Era de esas que llevan mucho caramelo, que dentro de las máquinas expendedoras siempre están demasiado frías para estar buenas, pero no puso ninguna pega–. Estás empapado –me dijo, tras tragar un par de bocados. Nunca olvidaba sus modales.

–Ya lo sé.

Dejó el chocolate sobre mi cuaderno de apuntes en la mesilla y me miró, girando la cabeza como si fuera muy difícil de comprender.

–¿Qué pasa?

No respondió. Sólo me agarró de la camisa y me atrajo hacia sus labios, que ahora sabían a caramelo y un poco, de fondo, a mi pasta de dientes. Sus manos ya no estaban frías. Ni torpes. Y me abrieron la camisa sin que pudiera oponer mucha resistencia, porque me estaba besando de esa manera. A esto se refería cuando decía que nos besábamos muy lento. Era lo que hacíamos cuando estábamos demasiado cansados para ser salvajes y destrozarnos los labios el uno al otro. Cuando ya lo habíamos hecho tantas veces en un solo fin de semana que no nos creíamos capaces de volver a andar. Era el beso de los domingos. Era mucho más labios que lengua, uno que no nacía de entre las piernas, sino algo más arriba, casi en el pecho.

Dios, me encantaba ese beso. Estaba convencido de que lo había olvidado con el tiempo, pero me di cuenta de que era algo que no se olvidaba, como montar en bici o una canción de Britney Spears. Solo que, bueno, mucho mejor que todo eso.

Deslizó mi camisa sobre mis hombros y por mis brazos hasta quitármela, y me miró. De esa manera que tenía él de mirarme. Como si viera en mí algo especial, como si hubiera algo que ver. Yo me sentí arder las mejillas. 

–Eres tan… –no acabó la frase. Sólo suspiró y yo le volví a besar antes de que pudiera seguir, porque no creo que quisiera oír lo que tenía que decirme. (Ahora sé lo que no me dijo, porque me lo dice cuando cree que no le oigo, pero en ese momento no estaba preparado para oírlo. Siempre me pilla por sorpresa. Siempre me deshace un poco por dentro).

Pero el caso es que estábamos besándonos, yo casi sobre él, él con una mano en mi cadera y otra bien agarrada a mi brazo. Y yo hice lo único que sabía hacer con Chuck. Busqué la abertura del albornoz y colé dentro la mano, pero él me paró. Y no fue brusco ni precipitado; sólo me tomó de la muñeca y me colocó la mano en su cuello, sin dejar de besarme, y pude sentir cómo sonreía, pero no sé por qué lo hacía.

Nos besamos durante toda una eternidad, y cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba desnudo. Era un raro don que tenía. Lo sigue siendo. Es capaz de hipnotizarme de tal manera que no me doy cuenta de cómo lo hace, pero me quita la ropa y se desnuda sin dejar de besarme ni un segundo. Entonces él sólo tuvo que abrirse el horrible albornoz, pero no deja de tener mérito. Tiró de mí y me sentó sobre sus piernas.

Colón debió de sentirse así cuando descubrió América. Sólo era un trozo de tierra, tierra como la que había en cualquier otra parte del mundo, y esta tierra era igual, pero era tan nueva, tan distinta, tan virgen. Así era Chuck Bass desde ese ángulo. Era el mismo Chuck, porque tenía los mismos ojos y la misma nariz y la misma boca, pero era nuevo e inexplorado. Era un Chuck que estaba suficientemente borracho como para sonreír de verdad solo un poquito, como si le diera vergüenza. 

Y era tan íntimo. 

Para entonces ya había hecho cosas con Chuck que, de verdad, no me veo capaz de escribir. Muchas cosas, de muchas formas y muchas veces. Pero nunca nada fue como esa primera vez que le miré a los ojos. Cuando has hecho según que cosas con la lengua, parece mentira que puedas hacer algo que te haga sentir más vulnerable, más desnudo, más cercano a alguien. A su merced, entregado, íntimo. Así me miraba Chuck. Si le preguntara, probablemente diría que así le miraba yo esa primera vez que le hundí dentro de mí. Esa primera vez que le besé y él me marcó el ritmo de las caderas con las manos. Ya habíamos hecho todo eso cientos de veces, ya le había mirado antes a los ojos, pero nunca unos mismos ojos fueron tan distintos. Era descubrir América.

Lo hicimos lento, como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo, como si quisiéramos recordar cada movimiento, cada vez que yo le rocé así o él me tocó de esa otra manera; cada vez que traté de no decir su nombre y fallé, cada vez que él susurró el mío tan pequeño y tan familiar.

–Dan.

Cada vez que yo respiré entrecortadamente y él suspiró grave y profundo como una cueva. Cada vez que nuestros labios se abrieron para que las lenguas se rozaran sólo un poquito, como diciendo ‘vale, sigues ahí, todo está bien’. Cada vez que él me mordió el cuello suavemente y yo dije:

–Más.

Y cuando acabamos también fue lento y largo. Nació en mi estómago y fue creciendo hasta que se convirtió en un dolor punzante en mi ombligo, en un calor que subía por mis costados, en un hormigueo en los dedos de las manos. Y cuando él se corrió me besó con desesperación y me apretó mucho contra su pecho. Le sentí temblar.

Acabamos tumbados en mi cama, desnudos y agotados. Yo con la cabeza sobre su hombro. Él fumándose un cigarro. Nadie se quejó.

–¿Crees que podríamos ir a algún sitio cuando acabes mañana el examen?

Y volví a recordar que tenía un examen al día siguiente. En unas cuantas horas, de hecho.

–¿A dónde?

–No lo sé. Donde sea que lleves a toda esa gente por la que me dejas.

–¿Cómo una cita? –pregunté, y me costó tragar saliva.

–No como una cita. Sólo salir. Sólo se tienen citas para llevar a alguien a la cama, y eso ya lo has hecho.

–Vale. Supongo que sí.

–Pero no intentes cogerme de la mano ni nada raro –añadió, tras pensarlo bien un par de segundos.

Yo sólo pude reírme.

–Tranquilo.

No tardó en dormirse. Yo tuve que hacer un esfuerzo de voluntad titánico para levantarme, taparle con la sábana y ponerme los pantalones del pijama. Estudié toda la noche, bajo la tenue luz del flexo, escuchando la respiración acompasada de Chuck, que era mejor que la lluvia sobre el tejado y la Sexta Sinfonía y la puta Pastoral con sus centauros de colores. 

Nick llegó casi a las siete de la mañana, con tiempo sólo para ducharse antes de su último examen, y me miró y dijo: 

–Te dije que nada de cosas raras.

Y yo sólo supe responder.

–Ya, bueno.

Dormí con Chuck después del examen, que es algo mucho mejor que dormir a su lado. No me enteré cuando él se despertó y se terminó su chocolatina mientras leía mi cuaderno de apuntes, todas las cosas tontas que se me ocurrían justo antes de irme a la cama; y sólo lo sé porque esa tarde se burló de mí mientras tomábamos un café. En una cafetería de verdad, con gente de verdad alrededor. Y a mitad del segundo capuccino tuve que decirle que:

–Vale, ya sé que he prometido no cogerte de la mano. Pero ¿puedo besarte?

–Odio las muestras de afecto en público.

–¿Quién ha dicho que esto sea afecto? Es sólo el aperitivo de lo que te voy a hacer el en baño en cuanto me termine el café.

–Oh, entonces procede.

Y, bueno, el resto de la historia creo que la conocéis.


End file.
